<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ribbons and Bows by crapfaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594938">Ribbons and Bows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapfaerie/pseuds/crapfaerie'>crapfaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lucius Malfoy's hair, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ribbons, kinda sad ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapfaerie/pseuds/crapfaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 starring Lucius, Narcissa and the bows on Lucius' hair. Occasional cameos by Draco, Harry and their girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ribbons and Bows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_cumference/gifts">sir_cumference</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I spent ten (10) minutes scoring the archive and have yet to find a Lucissa tagged fic written for the sake of Lucissa. I mean, come on. <i>She puts the cute little bow ties on his hair!</i> SO here's five times Narcissa did the cute bows on Lucius' hair and the one time he did hers.</p><p>Dedicated to my bestie for saying Narcissa puts the cute little bows on Lucius' hair, even though he only said it to be snarky. Love you hoe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>Lucius brushes his hair out of his face. He tries to focus on his Arithmancy homework, but keeps getting distracted by the Black sisters. They're huddled in a corner of the common room, playing exploding snap. </p><p>Well, Andromeda and Bellatrix are.</p><p>The youngest, Narcissa, reads serenely while her sisters bicker over the game. She's sitting on the green sofa, golden hair flowing like a waterfall. Her Quidditch gear is strewn on the floor in a careful pile.</p><p>Bellatrix yelps as one of the cards explode under her robe. Lucius watches in wonder as Narcissa throws her head back and laughs. </p><p>It's strangely <i>free</i> expression. One you don't often see on the faces of Slytherins. Particularly because they were the scorn of the other three houses. Withering under their thumbs. </p><p>Lucius could understand why the Slytherins were so secluded. Why befriend houses that boo at first years for being put in a particular house.</p><p>He doesn't wonder why there are so many dark wizards in Slytherin. It's all too easy to fill into the mould the rest of the world shaped them into.</p><p>Narcissa doesn't seem bothered by any of that. She didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was proud to be Slytherin. Narcissa was the Slytherin seeker, for crying out loud. She wore nothing but her house colours and didn’t hesitate to call out her housemates on their rubbish.</p><p>All in all, she was a wild, kindred spirit that defied all laws.</p><p>And so <i>beautiful</i>. Merlin. Her face flushed and eyes sparkling. Slytherin-green pullover hugging her slim figure.</p><p>Lucius bites his lip. </p><p>He can't be caught <i>staring</i>. It's a terribly uncouth thing for one to do, after all. Feeling off-kilter because of a pretty third-year was not something Malfoys did. </p><p>Nor was wool-gathering, but here he was, completely ignoring his twenty-four inches. Which he was nearly done with, mind you.</p><p>Lucius notices that ink had spilt from his quill, making ugly blobs all over his parchment. So much for being nearly done. </p><p>He angrily pushes his hair back, swearing softly when it flops right back into his eyes. Lucius blindly rummages his satchel for a new parchment. </p><p>"Here, let me." A gentle voice startles him. Lucius whips his head (and his hair slaps him in the process) to see Narcissa Black smiling radiantly. At him. She's smiling at <i>him, </i>oh Salazar's panties.<br/>
Slytherin's no-tosh seeker was smiling at Lucius of all people. Lucius the swotter with the girly hair. </p><p>"Err," he'd never been at a loss of words before, but then again, he'd been experiencing all sorts of new things, thanks to Narcissa Black. "Excuse me?"</p><p>She flushes a soft pink, which Lucius finds quite charming. Beautiful even. </p><p>Narcissa dangles a green ribbon between her delicate fingers. He recognizes it as the same ribbon she sometimes tied round her hair when she wants to Hogsmede with her friends. Lucius wasn't going to admit he stared. Which he did. And quite often too. </p><p>"You seem to be having a bit of trouble with your hair." She says, eyes sparkling. "Let me tie it back for you."</p><p>Lucius is too gobsmacked to form coherent words. He just sits there numbly, letting Narcissa comb her fingers through his hair. Lucius feels the knot being tied, and Narcissa's fingers let go. </p><p>"There," she beamed. "Lovely." And just like that, she was curled up on the sofa again. Book in hand. </p><p>If it weren't for the green ribbon still tied securely around his hair, Lucius would've thought it a dream. It's there though, and he catches Narcissa staring across the room.</p><p>Lucius gets a lot of teases from his friends about the green bowtie on his hair, but he doesn’t take it off. He sees the smile on Narcissa's face whenever he passes, bow in place.</p><p>He didn’t care the least what others think. For her smile, he would shatter the world. </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>"Are you<i> sure</i> this is a good idea?" Lucius mumbles, pulling at his robes. They're a pale, sage green, with silvery accents. Perfectly pressed, of course, but he can't help but smooth over the invisible creases. He's <i>that</i> nervous. Malfoys aren't supposed to get nervous, you know?</p><p>Narcissa laughs. "Darling, this is hardly the first time you've met my father." Her dress is a powder blue, like her eyes. Lacy white frills on her sleeves and lining the ends of her gloves. </p><p>"Yes," Lucius bristles. "But I've never asked him for your hand before."</p><p>"And hopefully, this will be your last time." She says softly. Narcissa raises a gloved hand to his hair. She pushes a stray lock behind his ear with familiarity in her touch.</p><p>Lucius leans into the touch, feeling his tensions wither away. Narcissa smells like roses, probably because the rose garden was her favourite place. The smell lingers, even after she pulls back. </p><p>"Are you and your father plotting to kill me?" He questions, only half-joking. </p><p>Cygnus Black was not the sort of person you could joke with.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Narcissa, he had given Lucius a good talking to. Instead of the whole 'hurt her and I'll cut you' speech he'd been steeling for, Cygnus just patted him sympathetically. </p><p>"I don't even have to warn you. Narcissa will rip you to shreds if you cross her. I'm not worried about her, son. I'm worried about you." And frankly, that had terrified him more than the cut you thing.</p><p>"If I do hear you've hurt her, though, I won't hesitate." The old man then pointed his wand at some… unsavoury places. </p><p>The man acted like he was already dead. For all Salazar's worth that was more unsettling than being covered head-to-toe in flobberworms. </p><p>She shakes her head, rosebud lips stretched in a pretty smile. "Here," Narcissa whispers, pulling her tresses loose. The blue ribbon matches her dress, but she winds it between Lucius' hair, ending the braid with a delicate bow.</p><p>"For good luck," Narcissa says, pressing their forehead together.</p><p>"For good luck," Lucius repeats. He doesn't really need it. All his luck is right here, in his arms. </p><p>Here's to not being castrated by Cygnus and Narcissa Black.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>Lucius keeps his back to her. </p><p>"This is a terrible idea," Narcissa says. He's sure that a frown mars her gentle features. "Darling you can't do this."</p><p>He sighs. "We're in too deep, Narcissa." He pulls up his sleeve to reveal the scar, serpentine and deadly. "We have pledged our loyalty to the Dark Lord. We have to stand by him."</p><p>"We have to do no such thing." His wife protests. Her voice is firm. "We can still back out. The Dark Lord is weakened. We still have time."</p><p>He tightens his grip on the leather-bound book, gloved fingers pressing into the name; <i>Tom Marvolo Riddle. </i></p><p>Even without opening it, he could feel the cogency of the first Horcrux digging into his soul. Dark magic wrapping around him. Choking him. </p><p>"Think about our son, Lucius." Narcissa cries shrilly. It's at times like this that he remembers Narcissa was once a skilled seeker. "What about Draco?"</p><p>Lucius turns around. Narcissa collapses into his chest, an angry, sobbing mess. "Our son, Lucius. What if the Basilisk goes after Draco?"</p><p>"It won't." and yet, he doesn't trust his own words.</p><p>"Papa!" Draco bounds into the room, ranting. "You won't believe what Po- Why is mama crying?" His sneer twists into a concerned frown. </p><p>"She just misses you." </p><p>"Even before I've gone?" Draco says, looking cheery again. "Don't worry mama. I'll write twice as many letters to you." He hugs her.</p><p>Narcissa wipes her eyes. "Thank you, darling." She kisses both his cheeks.</p><p>Draco points at the book Lucius still has in a death grip. "What's that?" he asks.</p><p>Narcissa shoots him a meaningful look when he answers, "Oh, nothing, son." Lucius feels shame creep up his neck. </p><p>Draco bounces up and down. "C'mon! We have to buy my new books today!"</p><p>"Of course, dear. Let's go." Lucius says, trying to get out of the situation. </p><p>Narcissa Accios a black ribbon. "Long day ahead of us. Might as well…" She doesn't braid it by hand, this time. Lucius feels nothing but emptiness as the magic weaved the ribbon in and out. </p><p>"What's a Basilisk, mama?" </p><p>"Just a mythical creature. Nothing to fret." Narcissa says hurriedly. </p><p>Nothing to fret, indeed. Lucius wished it really were that way.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>"Father!" Draco shrieks. "You won't believe the<i> nerve</i> of that arsehole."</p><p>Lucius sighs. "I'm sure he's done something utterly uncouth. You've come to tell me you've broken up, yes?" He dares to hope. </p><p>Draco stops mid-rant and stares at him like he's got two heads. Lucius resists the self-conscious urge to check. Potter had a tendency to pull the most indecent pranks.</p><p>Why, it was only yesterday he made Andromeda's grandson look like Lucius' father. Merlin, he didn't think seeing Abrax Malfoy would have<i> that</i> kind of a reaction on him. </p><p>"No." Draco says. Lucius slumps. "He's done something worse!"</p><p>Lucius waits for him to continue.</p><p>Knowing Draco, he would deliver the news in the most dramatic way possible. Really, there was so little of Lucius in him. He refused to believe the dramatic flair was nothing but Narcissa's fault. </p><p>Draco brandishes an overly large bouquet of white and blue roses. "The bastard <i>proposed</i> to me is what he did. Right before <i>I</i>- father?"</p><p>Lucius didn’t know what else Draco had to say about Potter. He'd promptly fainted at the mention of a wedding.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucius does all in his power to prevent, or at least delay, the disastrous wedding. Going as far as to pretend to be terribly ill.</p><p>Of course, Narcissa saw right through him. </p><p>"Stop being a baby, Lucius. Can't you see Harry makes your son happy?" She says. "I think Draco deserves some happiness after all we've made him go through, don't you?"</p><p>That made Lucius sit up in his warm bed. He didn’t feel smug about being in his favourite silk pyjamas, being waited on hand and foot, anymore. It all felt a bit too childish.</p><p>He isn't happy about it, but he says, "All right." </p><p>Narcissa's smile is worth tarnishing his pride, though. </p><p>***</p><p>"The nerve of that bastard. I have <i>rights</i> you know? I'm a grown man and I can wear whatever the flobberworm I want."</p><p>Really? Lucius' eye twitches. Because Lucius didn't think grown men threw tantrums. </p><p>"I wanted to wear <i>black</i> robes but Harry says it makes me look like Severus and I said, hey, that's my godfather you're harking at. And he says, godfather or not, he's a slimy old git. Can you believe it, father? The pillock."</p><p>It takes every inch of self-control and Malfoy breeding in him to not cast a body-bind spell on his son and throw him inside the armoire. Really, he'd be doing the world a favour.</p><p>Merlin knows where the boy gets that blabbermouth. And where was Narcissa when you needed her?</p><p>"Yes, yes, Draco. I am aware that Potter is a pillock. Now please, silence yourself before I have an aneurism."</p><p>"He's right, darling." Narcissa floats into the room, her silvery hair piled atop her head. Beads shimmer on both her robes and from within the curls of blond hair. </p><p>"This isn't exactly a picnic for any of us. And really, Draco. You look very handsome in your silver robes. Much more wedding-like and less like you're about to do a funeral march."</p><p>"But <i>mum</i>." he protests.</p><p>"Pansy's looking for you," Narcissa says, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. It's the same look she'd sported when she first talked to Lucius, all those years ago, in the Slytherin common room. It made her look wild and terrifyingly beautiful. Feral, even. "I hear she's managed to steal Harry's shoes."</p><p>Draco is out of the room in an instant, robes fluttering behind him.</p><p>Steal his shoes? Lucius looks at Narcissa. "Hindi custom," she says, offhandedly. "Harry needs to pay a heavy sum if he wants his shoes back in time for the bonding ceremony." The glint is back. Youthful and cunning.</p><p>"And look at <i>you,</i>" she admonishes. "You're not even ready!"</p><p>"In my defence, your son is a handful."</p><p>She bursts into tears. Lucius panics. What? Did he say something wrong? Surely, Narcissa shared his opinion of their goblin son. She called him her little bugbear on occasion, for crying out loud.</p><p>"Narcissa? Are you all right, dear?"</p><p>She continues to sob, making a big, wet blob on the front of Lucius' shirt. He comforts her as best as one can, when one doesn’t know why she is crying. Lucius wasn’t exactly the paragon of empathy. </p><p>"It's just that…" she was talking now. "I can't believe Draco's getting married! My baby… all grown up. I don't know if I should laugh or cry."</p><p>"Well you seemed to have made your mind about that."</p><p>"Oh, quiet, you." she jabbed him lightly. Watery smile in place. Well, turns out he <i>did</i> know how to cheer people up. It scared him when Narcissa got emotional. She was usually such a powerful presence. </p><p>"It's nearly time for the wedding. Go put your robes on and I'll fix your hair." </p><p>Lucius' heart skips a beat. She hadn't done that since… since he was taken to Azkaban and gave up on ever seeing her again. "Really?" He quakes, not quite believing his ears.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, beautiful, wild Narcissa Malfoy. "<i>Yes.</i> Now hurry, before I change my mind."</p><p>***</p><p>The ceremony was beautiful. Even Lucius had to admit Molly Weasley had remarkable decoration skills.</p><p>It was held outside, in a field of baby's breath. Symbolized everlasting love, did the Lovegood girl say? Lucius heard she was engaged to the Weasley girl. </p><p>If one were to witness the ceremony from above, one would see a field of white flowers and what seemed like a multitude of giant carrots, with the occasional peeled potato and black melon. That was how many Weasleys were there.</p><p>"Did you just compare your hair to a<i> peeled potato</i>?" Narcissa looks like she might start crying again.</p><p>"I said that out loud?"</p><p>"Yes, darling. Quite loud." Lucius turned to the front, where Draco was making a face at him. </p><p>Potter had his arm around him in an indecent fashion, and was chattering with his ginger family. He didn’t seem to have heard, which meant the fates were in Lucius' favour. Well, half of them, at least.</p><p>Lucius shrugged. "Lovely ceremony," he says, loud enough for Draco to hear. "What a shame the poor groom's bride… is a <i>man</i>." He sighs dramatically.  Narcissa tries to smother her giggles from next to him.</p><p>Draco is yelling at him. "I thought I told you to stop listening to Panic! at the Disco!" </p><p>"Pansy says its good for muggle education." He shouts back.</p><p>From her spot at the bar, the Parkinson heir shrugged. </p><p>"What a beautiful wedding," Narcissa rests her head on his shoulder. Draco's screaming fades into the background. Lucius joins their hands, bringing them close to kiss hers.</p><p>"Better than ours?"</p><p>"Of course it was better than ours. I was forced to have aunt <i>Walburga </i>as my bridesmaid!"</p><p>Lucius shuddered. That was not an image one would forget, not even in a millennia. </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>"Mother, father? Are you almost ready?" Draco calls from the landing. "We're late."</p><p>Lucius watches a soft smile break out on Narcissa's face. One reserved especially for their granddaughters. The smile deepens her wrinkles, which Lucius thinks makes her even more radiant. </p><p>Sometimes he can't believe he's still alive. That he's still a father. Merlin, a <i>grandfather</i>, even. That he was given the privilege of ageing, with his wife by his side. Lucius resigned to spending his last days rotting in Azkaban, by the time the War had breeched. This future was not one he dared to anticipate. </p><p>Even more shocking (though, he really should have seen it coming) was his son's marriage with the Potter spawn. Something he impeded as long as possible.  </p><p>Of course, his idiot son decided to grow a spine at the worst possible moment and asked him to choose between his Malfoy pride or Draco. Even Lucius wasn't that heartless of a man.</p><p>The result was Lyra Elizabeth Malfoy-Potter and Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter.  </p><p>Ridiculously Gryffindor names, if he says so himself. It would've sounded much more sophisticated, had Potter not insisted on adding his own name. </p><p>Or had they just given the Malfoy name to one daughter and the Potter name to the other. Instead they decided Draco gets to name one and Potter another. </p><p>And the nerve of Draco, naming his firstborn after that ghost. Myrtle, was it? Horrible, moaning thing. He remembered her. </p><p>Lily Luna wasn't a much better choice either. Named after Potter's dead mother and his cousin Pandora's daughter, though Potter says Luna is also for Remus Lupin. </p><p>"Oh, come off it, Lucius." Narcissa admonishes him. She must think he was grimacing at the thought of going to Lily and Lyra's muggle primary school. He was a changed man, for Merlin's sake. "Can't you take the stick out of your arse for your darling granddaughters?"</p><p>Narcissa was a changed man… err… wo<i>man </i>too. Potter's dirty mouth was rubbing off on her, for instance. </p><p>"Yeah, father." Draco grins. "Come off it. It's grandparent's day."</p><p>Potter comes into the room, dangling Lyra on one arm and Lily on the other.<br/>
Even Lucius can't help but admit they look… what was that word again?<i> Oh, so fucking adorable.</i> Having tea with the Parkinsons had its perks. Pansy was teaching him about muggle expressions.</p><p>The only physical inheritance the twins had gained from Potter were his eyes. Really, they were the only thing considerably attractive about the man. Lucius didn't understand what his son saw in the man.</p><p>His personality? They had that plenty of that. Pulling pranks and being so utterly Gryffindor it gave Lucius a headache.</p><p>He supposed they made up for that with their perfect manners. Lily Luna more so than her sister. And their overall adorableness. Not that he would say that out loud.</p><p>"Who's ready to have fun at the preschool?" He forces a smile. </p><p>The girls cheer. Well, Lyra screamed, more like.</p><p>Narcissa smiles widely. "Let me do your hair," she says.</p><p>Lucius revels in the feel of her long fingers, moving with practised ease. He feels a pull on his robes, and finds little Lily Luna (she refuses to be called by just her first name) staring at him, green eyes wide and innocent. </p><p>"Upsies." She says, ever polite. Lyra was the one that inherited Draco's blabbermouth. </p><p>Lucius complies, letting Narcissa handle the obnoxious one. Lyra could be very difficult when she wanted to, and Lucius has had enough temper tantrums from Draco to last him a lifetime, thank you very much. </p><p>"- And don’t let them eat too many marshmallows!"</p><p>He rolls his eyes, making Lily Luna giggle. She looked a lot like Narcissa when she threw her head back and laughed like that. Wild and free. Like the roaring wind. Or the moon, Lucius thinks. </p><p>"I think haven't quite forgotten how to parent yet, sweetheart." Narcissa quips. "And no, the girls won't be having any more marshmallows than necessary." and then she went on to loudly whisper, "which is a lot." to the girls and Lucius.</p><p>Potter sniggers while Draco manages to look offended. </p><p>"Cheer up, papa! It's gran-parent's day." Lyra patted her papa on the head, making his hair go flat. She has a smirk just like Draco's, and a glint in her eyes that said, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' It was odd how two people who looked exactly alike could be so different. </p><p>"Atta girl." Lucius grins. He turns around and accidentally smacks himself with his braid.</p><p>Lyra bursts into a fit of laughter. "I <i>love </i>your ponytail gran-papi," she simpers, the little daredevil. </p><p>"I draw the line at the ponytail, Elizabeth." he says, trying to sound stern. "Leave the hair alone."</p><p>Narcissa swoops her up, squashing her in a tight hug. </p><p>"Who's ready for grandparents' day?"</p><p>"That makes me feel so old."</p><p>"That’s because you are old, darling."</p><p>"Are you two ever going to get to the preschool?"</p><p> </p><p>+ 1</p><p>It breaks his heart, the way her hands tremble.</p><p>She can barely hold her wand, let alone the heavy comb she uses on her tresses.</p><p>Lucius knows what he has to do. "Here," he says, tentatively. "Let me."</p><p>Narcissa turns around, looking even more exhausted than usual. She manages to smile. "Returning the favour, are we?" She falls into a fit of coughs, and Lucius dutifully rubs her back until they pass.</p><p>"I don’t think I've got much long left." The way she says it so heartbreaking. With a sad little smile, like she'd already resigned to her fate. "I'm going to miss you."</p><p>"No," Lucius chokes. "No. Let me… Let me do this for you." He picks up the hairbrush and drags it down her hair. Gently, because she seemed as fragile as a china doll. So easy to break, so easy to lose. </p><p>She hums a little, sad smile fixed on her face. </p><p>With shaky hands, Lucius pulls out a green ribbon. </p><p>Narcissa gasps. "You still have it with you," she says, sounding teary. Had Cygnus Black been alive, he would've had his head for making his daughter cry. "Oh, Lucius."</p><p>Its not the most beautiful braid in the world. Lucius would even go so far as to say it looked like an animal mauled her head, rather than a hairdo. But Narcissa smiles as if he'd brought her all  the stars in the sky.</p><p>"Stay with me tonight," she whispers, hands cupping his face. "I want to sleep in your arms. Like old times."</p><p>The breaking dawn saw two figures, wholly wrapped around one another. Neither of them alive, but the smiles on their faces showed they were somewhere happy. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think Narcissa was this badass, super popular jock girl and Lucius was a huge nerd that was way too shy to approach her. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading and pls commenté. I need attention :)))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>